Dog eat dog
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Piece to go along with Fragile and T.U.M.S. For Grimmjow, payback is a pleasure. Grimmjow x oc lemon Do not take credit for title. Tite Kubo owns it and Grimmjow -Sniffle-


9/2/09

Grimmjow was fucking bored; bored and pissed off. All he could do was wander the halls aimlessly, hands shoved in his pockets like they were glued there, cursing under his breath. In truth he was waiting for Suzu. The last he had heard she was with that Prick Aizen and hadn't returned yet…thus why he was in such a pissy mood.

He stalked the halls, imagining that _he_ was the one who ruled them and not that bastard Shinigami, when something caught his attention. Rather someone was screaming quite loudly making his ears ring.

Curiosity and boredom got the better of the panther as he went to the source of the sound, coming from Szayel's room/lab.

"Let me go, let me go, LET ME GO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Psh, why would I do that? That kinda defeats the point don't it?" at this she screamed even harder, receiving a hard smack across her right cheek, effectively knocking the girl unconscious.

"Ahh, finally!" he sighed seemingly satisfied. He leered at the half dressed, chained up girl, though a dissatisfied frown marred his already unbecoming features.

"Let's hope the bottom half is more interesting than the top…" he said, reaching to strip her of her remaining hakamas, when an overwhelming reiatsu flooded the room followed shortly by an angry espada.

"**WHAT THE FUCK!!?**" Grimmjow screamed. Angry was not quite the word for it…

"Oh, you again?" said Nnoitra, turning ever so slightly to see the furious fuming form of the Sexta. Smirking his revolting smirk "You wanna join in the festivities or-"but was cut off as was his supply of oxygen when the Sexta flew at him, grabbing his windpipe and smashing him into the wall.

"You're **DEAD!**" he roared, squeezing his prey. Chained to a metal table lay Suzu, making the espada's blood boil with rage, jealousy and maybe something else he would never admit to.

The mantis was unfazed "Hah!" he mocked, "You forget that I'm stronger than you!" Kicking the espada in the stomach, Grimmjow's hold loosened enough for him to sonido to safety.

"I'm also taller and more good looking." He added, sounding like these were known facts he was spouting. In reality they were little more than wishful thinking.

Grimmjow sneered, but recovered saying "Is that why you gotta knock 'em out to screw 'em? 'Cause you're so good looking?"

Nnoitra scoffed narrowing his beady eyes, then ran headlong towards the Sexta as he ran towards Nnoitra. The mantis threw a punch, but Grimmjow lashed out with his leg hitting the other espada as Nnoitra grabbed the offending appendage. Using it he lifted Grimmjow off the ground, flinging him into the wall. As he regained his ground, the sordid mantis ran for another attack. This time the panther waited until his target was right in front of him to launch his own attack; a cero point blank.

However before it could be fired another reiatsu came into the room, the owner making himself known.

"Hm, as I figured you two were behind the disturbance."

Both parties came to a dead stop.

"Ulquiorra."

They could only stare at the higher level espada as he continued.

"I was sent by Aizen-sama to determine the source of the influx of reiatsu but I should have suspected as much." He said, even toned as usual.

It was Grimmjow who spoke first declaring "I don't give a shit what he wanted! Don't interrupt me 'cause I'm going to **kill** this fucker!"

Before he could return to his now one-sided fight the Cuatro stated "I was also informed that I may stop you by force if need be." He stared levelly at the incensed espada who didn't appear to be backing down any time soon. However, the Quinto decided that the game was up.

"Hey! Where the fuck are you going?!"

"I've decided it's just no fun anymore." He said nonchalant. As he got to the doorway where Ulquiorra stood, he took one last look over his shoulder. "'Sides" he said "She's got a flat chest anyway." and with that left.

Pissed and with no one to take it out on since his opponent left, Grimmjow clenched his fists and fired a cero blast at the poor wall nearest him. Then giving Ulquiorra a heated glare went to Suzu to free her from her imprisonment. Both her hands and feet were chained and the metal used was bulky and heavy; overkill for containing a slim girl like her.

Attempting to break them apart using sheer brute force didn't seem to work, the chains wouldn't budge. After a few tries Grimmjow decided to just blast them instead and within a moment the chains broke free, revealing bruises where they had lain. Picking her up like she was a feather, he held her to his broad chest. Passing by Ulquiorra "Don't expect me to thank you." He said. "You weren't needed" and walked out.

Having taken her back to his room, he laid her on the bed covering her with the sheets and sat down in a chair waiting for her to wake up.

The look on his face spoke volumes of his anger at the moment and really all he wanted was to find that bastard and rip him apart. But having her there, even as messed up as she was somehow soothed him, even if he wouldn't readily admit it.

Idly he wondered what Aizen would think when he found out about Nnoitra but that quickly ended. He didn't give a fuck about Aizen and couldn't care less what he did. To Grimmjow, the mantis was just another pest for him to get rid of. The next time he fought with him would be the last; he would make sure of it.

After some time Suzu finally awoke. With a start she shot up in the bed, making the sheet slide off her chest exposing her, heart pounding. At first she didn't know where she was, but shortly surveying her surroundings she calmed a bit.

"'Bout time!" someone said from her side. Twisting she saw the Sexta standing from his chair, hands like always in his pockets, gruff expression in place. Seeing him Suzu's heart began to pound for a different reason.

"Grimmjow…"she said softly. She was still a little fuzzy from before. By the time he made it to the bed, her eyes were muddled with tears.

Stopping before her "You better not cry." He said, irritated.

"Huh uh" she said dragging her forearm across her face repeatedly, trying to clear them.

"Hn" he sneered, unbelieving.

When she stopped he lifted her face to meet his gaze, staring intently. His head descended and their lips met. For once his kisses were neither demanding nor rash, though they weren't really gentle either.

Their tongues danced, vying for dominance with the panther winning out, though at the moment Suzu was uncaring. She was too busy trying to feel something, anything but the paralyzing fear she experienced before he arrived. With Aizen there was always a bit of trepidation and anxiety; he is a very powerful being. Somehow with the mantis it was much worse, more terrifying and harder to get over as dumb as that seemed. If she were honest with herself and her ever trembling body, she would realize that a part of her still believed he would show up any minute to shatter what the Sexta and she had.

She didn't know _why_ he had affected her like this; she just knew she had to get rid of it, quickly.

Because Grimmjow was not waiting, already fondling a breast, moving from kissing her mouth to her neck, nipping it intermittently. If he knew she was troubled, he certainly didn't show it, grabbing her hair enough to make Suzu tilt her head back, allowing him better coverage of her neck.

He was practically devouring her like a dog with his favorite chew toy, though she knew realistically it had been a while. She had been with Aizen so much… she didn't blame him for _needing_ her as he did now.

Moving from her lavished neck, he groped both breasts, making sure each had its turn, before flinging off the covers, exposing her clothed lower half. Narrowing his eyes, he went to remove her hakamas, struggling a bit in his frustration, before literally tearing them from her body.

"Hey" she began to protest "What are you do-"

"Shuddap." He said. Then proceeded in removing his jacket and own hakamas, leaving him bared and beautiful.

Suzu found she could no longer complain. _Was this what he __**always **__looked like_?

She had no idea how long she'd been staring but it was all over too soon as Grimmjow's voice brought her to the present. "Turn over" he said.

"Huh?"

Obviously that was not the response he was looking for, as his face tightened and he took matters into his own hands, grabbing the girl and flipping her so she now lay on her stomach, with him quickly taking up the rear and thrusting inside her warmth. Gasping at the invasion, she was a little taken back when he became completely still inside her.

_Maybe it had been too long. _She thought.

She was just beginning to worry when he slowly pulled himself out, completely withdrawing from her and then delved back in, setting a pace, one she thought she would fail to remember.

What she had failed to see was the look of pure unadulterated bliss. The Sexta had been denied far too long. That was why he stilled, _because it just felt so damn good!_

He had waited for her, had _longed_ for her, and was in pain because of her. Each time Aizen had her, the panther went mad with jealousy. He wanted to kill the fucker, if only to have the girl to himself. But he couldn't-- and that was worse.

Add the creeper mantis to the mix and you have one sex starved, frustrated, pissed off espada. Hell, even Ulquiorra got an eyeful!

That just wouldn't do.

Disturbed by his train of thought, Grimmjow unintentionally sped up to an almost excruciating level, making Suzu groan in pleasure and pain. Before long she was crying out his name, screaming her release into the sheets.

Broken out of his trance at hearing her cry, he realized his near frantic pace and calmed down, startled himself. Kissing her back, he allowed her a breather as he chained his thoughts. Lifting her from the bed, but still inside her, he held her back to his chest while he kissed and nuzzled her neck, she with her eyes closed in contentment. Having given her time, he lifted her right leg up to give him leeway and began again, much slower but deep.

Suzu was thoroughly enjoying herself. How much she missed this; missed him.

Focused on his movements she placed her left arm around the back of his neck, moving in synch with the panther. He was still immersed in licking and sucking her skin and his thrusts were faster, sharper. She was finding it harder to concentrate—and stand. Soon her belly became hot and her loins sprang, sending her over the edge. "Grimmjow!" she cried.

Panting and trembling, her mind became blank. All she could feel was him and that's all she wanted. Turning around shakily in his hold, she looked at him and smiled, then rested her head against him.

Looking down at her, he could feel her waning reiatsu and knew she was almost spent. However, he was not about to stop now, not when he finally had her to himself.

Picking her up and placing her legs around his waist he started moving them back to the bed, while she appeared curious.

Setting her back in bed with him sprawling on top of her "We're not through yet woman." He growled huskily. A shiver of elation ran through her at this, making him grin sexily.

Claiming her mouth once more, he grabbed a breast, rolling the nipple between his fingers making her arch into him. Smirking in the kiss, he massaged one breast, while the other hand traveled lower still. Soon he was at her entrance, rubbing her, eliciting moans and whimpers. Moving his mouth from hers, he skimmed over her skin, coming to one pointed peak and nipping. While he tortured her breasts his hand occupied elsewhere had her squirming and writhing. Grabbing his hair, she was near insanity with her need.

"Grimmjow" she panted, unable to contain it. "Please" she begged.

That is all he needed to hear and sheathed himself into her once again, though this time rapidly taking her aching throbbing body. "Yes" she screamed and threw her head back, back lifting off the bed, while the Sexta groaned and cursed, climaxing as well.

Both exhausted he lay on top of her, sweaty but to her glistening and godly.

"Fuck" he said, lifting off of her though she stopped him, grabbing him, a sudden fear enveloping her.

"Don't" she began. "Please stay—with me."

Not meeting his eyes "I want you to be here when I wake up. I don't you want you to disappear." Her eyes shone with what could be tears but mostly concern.

There had been a building worry that while she was with Aizen, Grimmjow would get tired and eventually leave for someone else, someone he wouldn't have to share, someone better. The fact that he was here with her, that he still wanted her made her realize how precious he was to her. And she didn't want that to go away.

After a couple silent agonizing minutes, the Sexta let out a "che".

"You won't be able to get rid of me so easily."

Smiling relieved she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing him to her, before letting go. Kissing him on his hollow mask, she closed her eyes, finally able to rest.

Grimmjow watched her sleep, mind churning. If Aizen thought he had things in control, he was mistaken. He would prove to him who was better suited as ruler and would damn well see to it that Suzu was his and his only.

_That bastard picked the wrong espada to fuck with_. Grimmjow thought, before shutting his eyes, awaiting round two when the girl awoke.


End file.
